The Untold Epilogue
by Discord1
Summary: AU. After overcoming the shikon-no-tama, Inu-Yasha and Kagome return to Sengoku Jidai. Their peace seems certain, until one wolf decides his prior claim needs honoring. A new K/K adventure told in 100 word drabbles!
1. Lurking

A/N: I became addicted to reading prefect drabbles earlier this year (thanks to the ever-talented forthright and RosieB) and have been trying my hand at writing them ever since.

This is my second attempt, but my first for the Inu-Yasha archives. Every chapter will be exactly 100 words. Updates will be Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday, and range from 3-6 chapters a week (depending on people's interest).

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Lurking**

* * *

Kouga crouched in dry grass, cool and frost-tipped in the night. The shift in seasons was approaching. He peered through needle-covered boughs into a dim campsite, occupied travel rolls and a cocoon-like contraption Kagome called 'sleeping bag' circling the embers of a fire.

Long dark hair splayed from the top of the cocoon, spread across the dirt in slumber. A hint of face peeked out, nestled beside a warm ball of tawny orange fur.

He frowned. _The kitsune still sleeps with her? After all these years? He's too old for such a role. _

He edged closer for a better look.


	2. The Ache

**Chapter 2 – The Ache**

* * *

The girl's breathing was slow and even, rising the foreign material around her in slight swells. She smelled content, safe among her allies.

He let her scent cover his senses, tasting the sweetness he'd missed. Sleep didn't dim its potency. Never had a female's signature drawn him as hers did. It made it hard not to always reach for her, taking her up so he might carry a vestige back when he was invariably rebuffed. Falling to a crouch in the darkness, he knew he looked foolish; she loved another.

But she was intoxicating and he was addicted. Hopelessly so.


	3. Discovered

**Chapter 3 - Discovered**

* * *

Kagome stirred, mumbling a half-sigh of words.

"University… only one… not..."

It was gibberish, perhaps a miko spell from her world. Pointed ears strained forward as he sniffed the area, the part of him obsessed with fantasy wishing she'd utter his name.

She murmured again, drawing the ball of tail and fur closer to her chest.

Kouga heard himself growl without meaning to make sound. _How could Shippo? He'll be starting kitsune lessons soon!_

A branch snapped above him—he'd been found. Looking up, he stared into smoldering amber eyes and terse features baring fang.

"Why are you here wolf?"


	4. Best Friends

**Chapter 4 – Best Friends**

* * *

He straightened as the hanyou cocked his head expectantly, radiating irritation.

"I just came to—."

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "You're spying," he gripped bark with strong claws. "On someone who's already watched."

Kouga balled his hands, whipping a long tail back and forth. "Not very well," he whispered, careful not to rouse the humans beyond. "Look how close I am."

The other man rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't know right where you were? I caught your stench before you even hit the forest."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Is that why you're surprised? _You_ reek of near-shock."

Irritation gave way to fury.


	5. Plagued

**Chapter 5 - Plagued**

* * *

"I'm just surprised you'd be so bold," Inu-Yasha countered. "Kagome's made her choice."

Kouga stiffened. "Did she know she had one?"

Amber narrowed. "Maybe if you'd been part of our final battle."

The jab cut deep. He worked not to flinch. "I don't need to defend myself to _you_."

Inu-Yasha nodded gamely from his tree branch. "True," he conceded. "But _she_ deserves answers."

"I know what she deserves!" He barked, unable to collar his own anger. His stolen moment had been usurped by a man who had a talent for seizing all he'd attempted. " _You're_ hardly one to remind me!"


	6. Posturing

**Chapter 6 - Posturing**

* * *

"Oh?" An edge appeared. "Why's that? Because I stood beside her while you ran? Protected her when you didn't?" He scowled. "I'm the _only_ one who knows," he crouched back on his heels, folding arms into wide haori sleeves. "And I'm done indulging you," warning lit his eyes. "Move on. Kagome's _mine_."

Kouga turned back to the campsite, seething as he swallowed the refusal pushing to get past his teeth, a need to answer in violence boiling. The wretched mutt was right on one account. He'd abandoned his would-be mate in her most dire hour.

It wasn't his sole transgression.

* * *

A/N: **Week of May 23, 2015:** 6 chapters posted


	7. Curiosity

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed last week, especially EC and JJ. The warm welcome was very appreciated!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Curiosity**

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, face full of soft exhales and kitsune fur. "Shippo?" She whispered.

The boy moved a curled tail, tickling her cheek and baring sleepy eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Did you hear something?"

The young youkai grew more alert, knowing her miko powers surpassed his senses as he stretched to poke long ears out into the cool night.

He heard two distinct baritones from the trees and his tension ebbed, recognizing both voices. After three years, his trust in one was absolute.

"No," he snuggled back down below her chin. "Just the changing weather stirring leaves."

She wasn't convinced.


	8. Accusation

**Chapter 8 - Accusation**

* * *

The two men bickered softly, trading barbs among the cover of dense needles.

"She's mine!" Inu-Yasha repeated. "We destroyed the shikon-no-tama together!"

"Only because she's been brainwashed from years at your side," Kouga growled. "She was never meant to live in anyone's shadow."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The former owner of her soul? You mourned her deeply."

"Of course I did!" He snapped, forgetting to be quiet. "She _died_!"

Kouga bit back a second snarl. "Are you sure Kagome isn't her replacement?"

He leapt from his tree, landing heavily. "What're you _talking_ about?! You don't know _anything_ about us!"


	9. A Shift

**Chapter 9 – A Shift**

* * *

"Like you do?" Kouga accused. "You've spent three years ignoring her!"

Inu-Yasha straightened. Even at his full height, the wolf still cleared his head. Irksome.

He worked to rein in his temper. He had nothing to be jealous of. Kagome had kissed _him_ in the jewel's void, not Kouga. "Maybe," he offered evenly, not bothering to refute the blatant wrong. "But I'm not ignoring her now."

Kouga leaned in, sniffing a haori-covered shoulder. When had his rival learned self-restraint? "You sound confident, but her scent's barely on you."

He jerked back, rustling low-hanging branches behind him. "Don't be smelling me!"


	10. Searching

**Chapter 10 - Searching**

* * *

Kagome now heard the strain of murmurs Shippo had traded for more sleep. They were less cautious, loud enough even for _her_ ears. She whipped the sleeping bag open, pushing the kitsune unceremoniously from his roost.

He landed among wayward leaves and packed dirt. Planning protest, he looked back and cringed instead, catching a stern glare as she rose.

She left the weak circle of light with quiet steps. Concentrating, she used her easily-called power to feel for identity and intent up ahead.

Hidden in the forest was the comforting mix of hanyou and temper. Inu-Yasha.

She froze.

And… _Kouga?!_


	11. Old Roles

**Chapter 11 – Old Roles**

* * *

Kouga grabbed a handful of haori, pulling the other man almost off his feet. "You don't own Kagome!" Emotion choked his words. "And I don't have to _ask_ to see her! You two _aren't_ mates!"

Inu-Yasha gripped the shaking wrists at his chest, digging his claws deep. "Not yet," he snarled. "But you're sneaking around, knowing you have _no_ right being here! She's _spoken_ for!"

Kouga cursed. "Don't talk like you understand youkai customs!"

"Kagome's no demon!"

Pine shook suddenly and the wall of needles parted.

The girl they argued over glowered into the darkness, cheeks red and eyes blazing.


	12. Unwelcome

**Chapter 12 - Unwelcome**

* * *

Inu-Yasha's ears flattened. He waited for the 'osuwari' that would make him eat dirt in three seconds.

Kagome stepped through the trees, letting prickly branches snap closed. "What are you _doing_ here Kouga?!" She hissed. "We haven't seen you in months!"

Inu-Yasha startled. _She's scolding_ _him_ _? Before_ _m_ _e?!_

Kouga loosened his hold on the hanyou, letting weight sink back into his heels. He grimaced. This was _not_ the reunion he'd wanted. "I'm sorry," he dropped his arms completely. "I came to see you."

"In the dark? Hiding from view?!" She shook her head. " _Not_ appreciated."

His tail went limp. _Damnit_.

* * *

A/N: **Week of May 30, 2015:** 6 chapters posted


	13. Warm Reception

**Chapter 13 – Warm Reception**

* * *

Kouga sat awkwardly in front of the rebuilt fire. Kagome's comrades rubbed sleep from their eyes, watching him with growing wariness as they regained their faculties.

Miroku and Sango sat close enough to touch thighs. The monk cleared his throat purposefully and the taijiya stopped stroking a nekomata with raised hackles in her lap. Her gaze narrowed at their once-ally.

"It's been a long time," she said formally. "How's your clan?"

Sango's mention wasn't casual; his decision to help his people over them had _not_ been forgotten.

He flinched. "Doing better than near-annihilation would dictate," he mustered, meeting her gaze.


	14. Regret

**Chapter 14 – Regret**

* * *

He had his reasons for not being there when they'd finally faced Naraku. The foremost he kept secret for the girl who's heart's kindness melted the hardness of his own.

Kagome's initial anger had bled away, replaced by a tenderness he desperately wanted to read too much into. She gave a small smile from Inu-Yasha's side. _Their_ thighs didn't touch.

The anxious knot in his stomach started to uncoil; she understood his reason for leaving more than anyone. The choice had gone against his very being. Now she saw the hurt it had caused.

Apology and guilt lined her face.


	15. Secret

**Chapter 15 - Secret**

* * *

"Next time, just make yourself known," she said quietly, letting her smile strengthen. "You're not some stranger who needs to lurk in shadows."

The sentiment left his limbs weak.

Four sets of eyebrows hiked high. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared in shock.

Kouga didn't notice. His eyes locked with Kagome's in private exchange.

Much had happened the others knew nothing of.

Inu-Yasha was the first to recover. He frowned as they stared deeply – _intimately_ – at each other.

"What the hell is with you two?!" He demanded. "Why are you acting weird?!"

Kouga sighed, breaking contact. "It's a long story."

* * *

A/N: **Week of June 6, 2015:** 3 chapters posted


	16. Hidden Past

**Chapter 16– Hidden Past**

* * *

They waited for him to elaborate. The fire crackled and sparked, dancing high. From Sango's other hip, Shippo squirmed, eager to hear but reluctant to ask. He was still in trouble. Kouga ducked his head, hiding from their demands behind black bangs.

After several moments, Inu-Yasha clasped his knees with poorly-veiled frustration. "Tell us," he muttered, looking as impatient as the kitsune. "You're here," his shrug was forced. "Might as well bore us."

Kagome's neck snapped up. Pleading rushed her gaze

Kouga stared into his lap, not needing to see. Urgency poured into her scent, polluting the sweetness with fear.


	17. Inkling

**Chapter 17 - Inkling**

* * *

"No. It's not important," he offered dully.

Inu-Yasha's fingers gripped tighter, working to stay composed. Shippo followed suit, stuffing fists in his mouth and rocking back and forth.

Miroku nudged the woman beside him. Sango glanced over, reluctant to pry attention away from her best friend and the wolf youkai who both curiously sat straight-backed and tense.

"Something's going on," he whispered, jutting his chin across the fire. "They have a secret."

Sango looked between Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

The monk shook his head. "Not them."

Confusion entered her face.

Miroku nodded to the fur-clad demon Kagome stared at intently. " _Them_."


	18. Threat

A/N: Surprise extra chapter post – due to my wonderful reviewers, specifically Roppongi. Thanks for the (plentiful) support m'dear!

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Threat**

* * *

Inu-Yasha glared at Kouga in gathering hatred. He could see Kagome's gaze as well as Sango and Miroku. Old fears resurfaced and he felt his newly-sworn self-control slip. "Well you better start explaining why you're here," he said gruffly, knowing he was being dismissed. "Or leave now."

The girl reached over, placing a hand atop his, sending small fingers curling down among tense knuckles. "Kouga just wanted to check up on us," she soothed.

Physical contact usually made him fumbling and clumsy. Tonight, Inu-Yasha turned his wrist, taking her palm tightly – bold and confident after their triumph over the shikon-no-tama.


	19. Allegiance

**Chapter 19 – Allegiance**

* * *

He shifted attention to her. "Why are you defending him? Don't you want to know why he's shown up after so long?" Amber eyes searched her face, finding a foreign expression. "It's like you've already taken his side, without hearing what it is."

She frowned defensively. "His side? Having compassion for genocide makes me suspect?" Her grip strangled his—transforming an affectionate display into a power struggle. "Kouga had to gather up the remaining threads of his clan after Kagura's destruction. He was the only one who could."

Inu-Yasha jolted, hearing a note of admiration that made his heart chill.


	20. The Tribe

**Chapter 20 – The Tribe**

* * *

Kagome realized she'd given too much away and glanced to Kouga for guidance. The youkai straightened, puffing his chest out in the flickering light. "I forged new allegiances in my absence, cementing my clan's survival," his eyes held hers. "On a certain promise I've now come to fulfill."

She paled. Inu-Yasha and the others strained forward, Miroku more than anyone.

"It has to do with Kagome, doesn't it?" The monk watched her keenly.

She extracted her hands from Inu-Yasha's, drawing them into her lap and balling them tightly. "His clan's future has _nothing_ to do with me."

Miroku's stare widened.


	21. Repercussions

**Chapter 21 - Repercussions**

* * *

Kouga had been lying since their fateful meeting on his cave's mountain. The latest half-truth slipped from him with the ease of practice. "Everything seems to concern her in some way, doesn't it?" He countered. "Her origin doesn't protect her from our time's trials."

Inu-Yasha growled. "What trials?"

He and Miroku glared, demanding an answer.

It was Kagome who spoke.

"My part in trouble's done," she said firmly. "I've tied up every end I had a hand in making."

Kouga's mouth went dry. "You have," he agreed. "This one was my doing."

His words sank in. A tremble shook her.


	22. Tender

**Chapter 22 - Tender**

* * *

Inu-Yasha watched it travel down her spine. "Kagome?" He sniffed to discern her mood. "What's going on?"

Knuckles went white in her lap.

Kouga could smell the girl's upset more discreetly, but it bogged so much of her scent he knew even the hanyou picked it up.

In the past, Inu-Yasha's displays of concern usually consisted of insults and tense, agitated shoulders. Now, he scooted closer, laying a hand on her arm. "Is everything alright?"

The question was soft, gentle to a shocking degree.

Kouga reared at the claws around her bicep. _Something's_ _happened_ _between them! Something's made them different!_

* * *

A/N: **Week of June 13, 2015:** 7 chapters posted


	23. Wrath

**Chapter 23 - Wrath**

* * *

Kouga had received no kisses in the shikon-no-tama's darkness as assurance. Instincts to protect and defend his future mate surged up, threatening to overwhelm reason. He worked to breathe as his tail began flicking along the ground, sweeping dirt back and forth in an arc. He was relieved there were no wolf youkai in their group; tails gave away emotions in ways facial expressions couldn't. His was shouting the worst kind of obscenities.

Despite her race, Kagome noticed its jerking sway. Though she answered Inu-Yasha, murmuring she was fine, she stared at the appendage, hypnotized.

Could she hear its rage?


	24. True Reason

A/N: Three chapters today! I promise all will be explained soon - only a few more clumsy feints until then!

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – True Reason**

* * *

Kouga grappled inwardly, knowing the entourage before him wouldn't understand. They'd see his jealousy as pathetic after so many rejections.

 _They don't know I'm bound._ _Haunted_ _._

Kagome _did_ know.

"Actually," she chewed her lip, a nervous habit years in feudal Japan had bestowed. "I'm… not fine."

The hanyou stiffened, whirling on their visitor. Before he could snarl, she added, "And he's not here for a simple visit. I lied," eyes flicked to his tail. "His tribe _does_ need me."

Kouga swallowed. Had she guessed his intent without needing it declared? Was his desperation that transparent?

More importantly, would she help?


	25. Decision

**Chapter 25 - Decision**

* * *

Everyone around the fire stared, their curiosity burning away the night's chill. Kagome flushed. "He needs me to unite the fractured packs and re-forge his clan," she ducked, letting long hair wall her face. "Only I can help," she said slowly. "That's why he's come."

Stunned silence thundered. A passing breeze rifled through the oblivious center flames, sending them high.

Kouga's tail stilled. He knew the human girl had already decided her answer, though he hadn't gathered the courage to ask yet. Shame filled him. He'd chosen a mate he was completely unworthy of. Her sense of duty outmatched his.


	26. Easy Lies

**Chapter 26 – Easy Lies**

* * *

Inu-Yasha and Miroku reacted first, spluttering and shaking heads in tandem.

"WHAT?!" They chorused.

"How could you help bring his people together?" Miroku asked.

Kagome fingered the hem of her green skirt, soon to be an artifact of an old life. "They need an outsider to mediate."

Kouga caught his jaw a moment before it swung wide.

She was _lying_. They needed no human moderator, miko or not.

He pulled himself together almost as fast as the monk. "Some took to her when she last… visited."

Fury splotched Inu-Yasha's face. "Bullshit," he spat. "You mean during her _abduction_?! That's _ridiculous_!"


	27. Clearing Image

**Chapter 27 – Clearing Image**

* * *

Sango eyed the other woman intently, seeing more than the men. "You can tell us," she coaxed. "We're your friends."

Shippo, silent until now, nodded beside her. " _We_ were there for you against Naraku."

Kagome's face darkened sternly. "Shippo!"

Inu-Yasha grinned, sending the boy an approving nod. It quickly slipped as she shot Kouga a horrified look.

He palmed the air. "I deserve that."

"And more," the hanyou growled. "You come asking for help when _you_ need it, but didn't give _us_ any!"

Kagome exhaled loudly. "Enough!" Fingers raked her hair. "You don't understand – he stayed away because of me!"

* * *

A/N: **Week of June 20, 2015:** 5 chapters posted


	28. Admission

**Chapter 28 - Admission**

* * *

"I _told_ him to leave us! I didn't _let_ him join our final battle!"

Jaws gaped.

Shippo shook his head. "W-Why?"

She glanced to Kouga.

Sango noticed. Her friend had done it repeatedly since sitting down—silently consulting, weighing options.

He looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to—."

"Because I knew he'd protect me blindly," she interrupted. "Wolves feel their bond more than other youkai," rushing to her feet, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt

Inu-Yasha stared up, dumbfounded. "What… are you doing?"

Fingers shook as she yanked up a corner of white and pulled down her skirt's lip.


	29. Bitten

**Chapter 29 - Bitten**

* * *

Exposing her hip, she revealed an innocuous red mark scarred into her skin.

Kouga winced at the sight of his weakness. He had done the unthinkable, nipping without permission, taking instead of asking. He'd be scorned and cast out in dishonor if his people ever knew. Kagome had never revealed his folly, sparing him banishment and great shame. He peeked over at Inu-Yasha and Shippo; surely the two demons would recognize his stolen pledge.

Confusion filled their faces. While the kitsune had age as an excuse, Inu-Yasha was over two hundred. Didn't he know how youkai claimed their future mates?


	30. Dawning

**Chapter 30 - Dawning**

* * *

Miroku was the male who recognized it. "Is that a… bite?" He squinted in the wavering light.

The color drained from Inu-Yasha's face as Sango joined the monk in study.

"It's a birthmark," she thought back to numerous hot spring baths. "You've always had it."

Kagome shook her head, trying to catch Inu-Yasha's eye. "I got it when Kouga captured me," she whispered.

The hanyou processed slowly, looking past her. A loud drone filled his ears, making comprehension difficult. He tried shaking it away but it grew to an incessant roar.

"I-I didn't ask for it," she stammered apologetically. "Promise."


	31. Fury

**Chapter 31 - Fury**

* * *

Inu-Yasha struggled for words through the din. "I know," he assured. Amber met blue-gray briefly. "You don't have to say."

He rounded on the hunched wolf, tail listless and guilty.

Kouga stared at the ground, his neck heavy from guilt's weight. _Show you care. Act as I would._

Tessaiga quivered at Inu-Yasha's hip as it fought to maintain its seal. His youkai blood roiled, demanding release. If he untied his father's sword now, there would be no recourse.

"Tell me _exactly_ what you did," his voice was low—dangerous. "I want to know how long to draw out your death."

* * *

A/N: One of the failings of drabbles (I'm realizing) is that a slow build is painfully-paced for readers. This story is going to be long… at least 300 chapters, and some scenes span 10-20 installments. For those who've been patient (and those who haven't -_-;;), I'll post **ten chapters next week** to get the plot rolling.

 **Week of June 27, 2015:** 4 chapters posted


	32. Misdeeds

A/N: This week, I'll be posting two chapters with each update – today (Friday) and Monday through Thursday. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – Misdeeds**

* * *

Years ago, Kouga stole Kagome. Caught up in her fire and fledgling miko strength, he kidnapped the human girl to use in recovering jewel shards. Their power was a high he couldn't come down from.

But he was unprepared for her biting quips and inviting scent, both exciting in an undeniable extreme. She challenged her capture, striking him with a force few youkai females could rival, sealing his fate. In the warmth of his cave, he started something he could never undo – while she tried not to tremble, lying among his bed's straw, he sank to his knees, gazing predatorily.


	33. A Different Man

**Chapter 33 – A Different Man**

* * *

"I'm not going to hurt you girl," he tilted his head. "As long as you find me shards."

She straightened, lifting her chin. "How do I know you'll keep your word? You kidnapped me!"

He grinned. "How about a promise?" Leaning over, he grabbed her waist, swathed in a skirt barely deserving the title, showing more leg than he'd ever seen on a female. Before she could resist, claws latched into the garment, pulling away a scandalous amount.

She gasped. "W-What're you—?!"

Fangs appeared as his grin grew. "Promising," he bared her hip, sinking teeth down until they pierced.


	34. Refusal

**Chapter 34 - Refusal**

* * *

Kagome yelped and tried jerking away. He held her a moment longer, enjoying the warmth and taste in his mouth. Who knew humans could be tantalizing without being dinner? She began to writhe and he let go, relinquishing hold and staring in satisfaction as his mark—angry red—started rising. Kouga smirked, so pleased he missed a blur of palm sail through the air until it connected with his jaw, clapping into the sleeping alcove. Both the assault and sound jarred.

"NO!" She shouted. There was no terror now. A blush darkened her face as she spoke through shock. "NO!"


	35. Naive

**Chapter 35 – Naïve**

* * *

The girl scooted further away, putting distance between them until she hit the cave wall, even then pressing harder, as if solid rock could give way.

"I-I don't know how wolves make promises," she stammered, tugging her clothes back into place. "But humans show sincerity _very_ differently."

Kouga's ears twitched. _Didn't she know what he'd done?_ She spoke in earnest. With her flavor still on his tongue, he offered a wide smile, amused by her innocence and ire. "Enlighten me then."

Red colored her face alluringly. "We shake hands."

He gave his promptly. "I vow my men won't eat you."


	36. Mine

**Chapter 36 – Mine**

* * *

She gauged him, no longer slinking back. "And _you_ won't harm me either."

He obviously couldn't now. She was his to protect. "Fair enough," he watched her rub her hip, emitting a low rumble as she winced in discomfort.

 _Know you're mine._

He'd left her to sort her feelings, sure he had made a lasting impression she'd want to pursue.

Unfortunately, hours later, Kagome was reclaimed in her first jaunt for shards by a man who'd come to plague him more than any other. Stolen from under his nose, their lives had continued, a caricature of what could have been.


	37. Growing Up

**Chapter 37 – Growing Up**

* * *

Kagome had no idea what he'd done. A young human from the future had little experience in the ways of his kind – a possessive graze on the hip might have truly sworn safety. A year passed. Their meetings consisted of polite smiles and gentle refusals. Kouga waited for a third slap, knowing he deserved—and wanted—far more.

It wasn't until her miko powers truly awakened that she understood what he'd stolen; her purity screamed at the demon taint on her skin.

Her dawning – and ensuing wrath – held no peer.

She'd stormed off alone in the night to demand answers.


	38. More Flashback

**Chapter 38 – More Flashback**

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku saw a figure approach on a strange, two-wheeled contraption. With heightened sight, they caught flying black hair and furious features. Sister. They jumped from their disinterested leans against a set of boulders. Guard duty had suddenly grown lively.

"You think she's found out?" Hakkaku ran a hand through his mohawk, sending the shock of hair whipping. "Lord Kouga's been expecting this day a long time."

"Quiet!" Ginta elbowed him, jostling the chain across Hakkaku's chest. "We say nothing!"

They pulled on smiles as the girl neared, peddling furiously. A cloud of dust followed like a coming storm.


	39. Warning

**Chapter 39 - Warning**

* * *

Their grins, usually met with returning welcome, got only flashing eyes and a scowl.

"Where's Kouga?" Kagome asked sharply.

They shared a look. She knew.

Ginta stepped forward first. "Nee-san, you seem upset. What's—?""

A hand rose from the handle of her bicycle. Purple began glowing in her palm. "Step aside," she snapped. The unnatural hue spread to her eyes, engulfing pupils in glow. "Now!"

Her splayed fingers held unmistakable threat – one _never_ made at them. A miko's power against demons was absolute; purification was _not_ a good way to go.

Ginta swallowed shock, backing up to his boulder.


	40. Descent

**Chapter 40 - Descent**

* * *

"KOUGA!" She called shrilly, drenched from head to toe. Passing through the pounding waterfall's barrier had done little for her fury.

Wolf youkai, in human and four-legged forms stared wide-eyed. Growls rose. She met them with outstretched arms, threatening those she'd normally protect, indignation consuming her sense of self. "Bring him to me," purple enveloped her hands without qualm.

When they hesitated, she snarled low, knowing they understood the sound well. "Now!"

A woman, wearing white pelts and a flower in her hair, dashed down a side passage.

Kouga appeared moments later, eyes bulging as he caught sight of her.


	41. Warpath

**Chapter 41- Warpath**

* * *

Kagome met his gaze. Her rage wavered, sinking her shoulders. "How… _could_ you?" Accusation and betrayal made the words heavy as resolve bled from her frame. "W-We were _friends_ ," she sputtered

Kouga waved his arm quickly. The cavern immediately started clearing.

Kagome didn't seem to notice. The glow she'd summoned faded as men and women clothed in varying styles of fur exited.

"I'm sorry," he took a tentative step forward. "We weren't when I… did it."

A spark returned, flaring in her down-turned mouth. " _It_?!" She hissed. "You mean _stole_ what was _mine_ to give!?"

He fidgeted. "That's not true."

* * *

A/N: Sorry these last chapters were added late - I'm a bit disgusted with the story and might put it on hiatus soon. Not sure.

 **Week of July 4, 2015:** 10 chapters posted


End file.
